wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/I/11
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XI. Obawy Jowity Foley. Zgodnie z losem jaki jej przypadł, Helena Nałęczówna była piątą w grze Hypperbona. Całych więc dni dziewięć upłynąć miało odkąd Maks Réal opuścił Chicago zanim i ona z kolei rozpocznie wyznaczoną sobie podróż. Jeżeli zaś nieskończenie długim wydał się czas oczekiwania poważnie usposobionej Polce, to stał się on prawie męczarnią dla żywego temperamentu Jowity Foley, która przestała już jeść, spać, przestała nawet myśleć o wszystkiem innem, co choćby pośrednio nie miało związku z tą grą przesławną. Zaraz jeszcze pierwszego maja zabrała się energicznie do upakowania walizki, aby tylko jaknajprędzej wszystko było gotowe, i tak jak namówiła swą przyjaciółkę, by razem z nią była obecna pierwszemu rzutowi kości w sali Auditoryum, tak nie opuściła też żadnego z następnych. Nareszcie jeszcze tylko czterdzieści ośm godzin, a tajemniczy los wypowie pierwsze swe słowo dla obu „partnerek numer piąty,” tak bowiem przyzwyczajono się w Chicago nazywać nierozdzielne przyjaciółki, uważając je niejako za jedną tylko osobę. Już od samych uroczystości pogrzebowych panowie Marshall i Field udzielili łaskawie nieograniczony urlop swej kasyerce, a z nią i ekspedytorce. Obie więc spędzały czas wolny razem w swem miłem mieszkanku, na długich pogawędkach. Żywa Amerykanka chciała wszystko widzieć jedynie w jasnem świetle nadziei, Helena Nałęczówna mniej była skłonną do złudzeń. — Wszystko to bardzo piękne, co mówisz Jowito, lecz to tylko są twe złote marzenia, których urzeczywistnienie jeszcze jest bardzo, bardzo dalekie. — A ja wierzę, że jest blizkie... że... — Wolno ci łudzić się... co do mnie jednak raczej obawiam się, że nietylko nic nie zyskamy, ale jeszcze narażamy się na utratę naszych posad, mianowicie jeśli się ta dziwna gra przeciągnie kilka miesięcy. Źle zrobiłyśmy przyjmując... — Trudna rada, teraz musimy wytrwać nawet wtem złem, dopóki będzie potrzeba — odpowiada Jowita uśmiechając się filuternie, i dla zapełnienia czasu otwiera upakowany od dawna kufer podróżny, sprawdzając, że nie zapomniała o niczem, co by się w drodze przydać mogło. Jeśli zaś nie przegląda kufra, to oblicza kasę, którą stanowiły wspólne obu dziewcząt paroletnie oszczędności, podniesione teraz z banku, a które z wielkim żalem Heleny Nałęcz niezawodnie w krótkim czasie pochłoną hotele, koleje i inne nieuniknione w podróży wydatki. Łatwa do nowych znajomości Amerykanka liczyła wielu życzliwych między licznymi mieszkańcami tego prawdziwego ula dla ludzi, jakimi są owe siedmnasto i dwudziesto-piętrowe domy w Chicago. I jakże tu spotkać blizką sąsiadkę, a nie podzielić się z nią swemi nadziejami, lub nie uskarżyć na nudę oczekiwania? Tak więc, chociaż Jowita nie chodziła teraz do magazynu, miała jednak czas całkowicie wypełniony, boć trzeba było jeszcze choćby raz na dzień pójść przeczytać ostatnie wiadomości pism, w szczegółach odnoszących się do gry Hypperbona i jej partnerów. — Wyobraź sobie, Helu — rzekła jednego dnia, wracając z miasta — ten Maks Réal jak pojechał, tak i znaku życia o sobie nie daje i nikt nie wie, gdzie obecnie znajdować się może... — Żeby go tylko co złego nie spotkało — odpowiedziała Polka. — Szczerze mówiąc ze wszystkich partnerów, on jeden najwięcej mnie zainteresował. — Czy dla tego, że ci życzył szczęśliwej podróży? — Dlatego, że mi się przedstawił najgodniejszym łaskawych względów losu... — W każdym razie myślę, że po tobie dopiero Helu. — Nie, przedemną... — Ach, rozumiem! Gdybyś sama nie należała do „siedmiu” życzyłabyś mu wygranej. — Nawet należąc, życzę mu jej szczerze... — Bardzo pięknie! Ale ponieważ ja, jako twoja przyjaciółka także należę do tej gry, więc zanim błagać będziesz nieba o względy dla Maksa Réala, pomyśl najpierw o mnie... Zresztą, kto wie, co się z nim teraz dzieje,. maże jaki wypadek nieszczęśliwy... — O nie, Jowito, miejmy nadzieję, że przybył szczęśliwie do Fort Riley. — Ależ miejmy, miejmy tę nadzieję! — potwierdza Amerykanka, z odbłyskiem filuteryi w czarnych swych oczach, a po chwili dodaje: — Nigdy też nie pytałaś o Toma Crabba? Teraz właśnie jest on ze swoim opiekunem w podróży do Teksas. Czy i dla tego skorupiaka te same jak dla Réala masz życzenia? — Przedewszystkiem pragnę, żeby los nie wysłał nas czasem do kroju tak odległego. — Znakomita jesteś... — Bo widzisz, my przecież słabe tylko kobiety i Stan najbliższy Illinois, byłby dla nas najodpowiedniejszy. — Zgadzam się na to w zupełności. Jeżeli wszakże los nie zechce zdobyć się na tyle galanteryi, by nie narażając nas na zbytnie utrudzenie, jeżeli przeciwnie w przystępie kaprysu wyśle nas na brzeg Oceanu Atlantyckiego czy też Spokojnego, albo do Zatoki Meksykańskiej, trudna rada, trzeba się temu poddać bez szemrania. — Trzeba będzie się poddać, skoro tak chcesz Jowito — potwierdziła z westchnieniem Helena. — Ale przecież nie dla tego, że ja chcę, tylko, że taką jest konieczność — zawołała panna Foley. Ty, Helu, myślisz tylko o wyjeździe, nigdy o przybyciu, o wielkiem przybyciu do sześćdziesiątej trzeciej przedziałki... a ja znów o tem tylko marzę dnie i noce....No, i o następnym powrocie do Chicago, gdzie nas czekają miliony u zacnego rejenta... — Tak, sławne miliony czekają, tylko zapewne nie na nas... — Zawsze to samo!... Ale co tam, zobaczymy w końcu... Tymczasem wolno się przecież spodziewać każdem z nas, i w tej nadziei podjęli swą daleką podróż małżonkowie Titbury. — Biedni ludzie, żałuję ich szczerze... — Doprawdy, Helu, do rozpaczy mię doprowadzasz, twoim spokojem... — A ja znów lękam się twego podniecenia i wierz mi, jeżeli nie postarasz się uciszyć swych nerwów, zachorujesz i będę musiała zostać, by cię pielęgnować... — Ja chora, mnie pielęgnować, ależ to śmieszne moja droga! Właśnie nerwami teraz żyję, one mnie czynią zdolną do wszystkiego, do największych niewygód nawet... — Jeżeli tobie z tem dobrze, to mnie bynajmniej, i zobaczysz, jak dłużej tak potrwa, gotowam ja sama położyć się do łóżka — żartowała Polka. — Co, ośmieliłabyś się, ty... teraz... bez mego pozwolenia!... — zawołała również wesoło Jowita, rzucając się na szyję swej ukochanej przyjaciółki. — Więc uspokój się — rzekła Polka, oddając ruchliwej Amerykance uściśnienia — uspokój się, a wszystko będzie dobrze. Chociaż Helena żartowała tylko o swej chorobie, Jowita tak się tą groźbą przestraszyła, że starała się odtąd okazać spokojniejszą. — Dopieroż by było — myślała sobie — gdyby tak naprawdę moja Hela położyła się do łóżka, a tu już przecie niezadługo wyjechać trzeba!... Tymczasem w rannych godzinach siódmego maja wróciła z Auditoryum z wiadomością, że Harris T. Kymbale, otrzymawszy punktów sześć, udać się musi najpierw do wodospadu Niagary, a ztamtąd jeszcze do Santa-Fé w Nowym Meksyku. — Nie poszczęściło się biedakowi — rzekła Polka ze współczuciem — „Most” obowiązuje do opłaty. — Eh, jego samego nic to nie obeszło, bo też mówią ludzie, że koszta jego podróży ponosi bogata redakcya „Trybuny”, której, jak wiesz, jest pierwszym kronikarzem. — A, jeśli tak, to co innego. Ale co byśmy Jowito zrobiły, gdyby nas taki fatalizm zaraz na wstępie spotkał... — Nas?.. Nas to nigdy nie spotka!... — zawołała Amerykanka z przekonaniem, jakby już tem samem, niby zaklęciem, uniemożliwiła przystęp do siebie wszelkiemu niepowodzeniu. A może też chciała tylko pokryć własną troskę, która ją nawet we śnie niepokoiła, stawiając przed jej wyobraźnią fantastyczne labirynty, głębokie studnie, ciemne więzienia, niebezpieczne mosty, słowem wszystkie owe straszne miejscowości, gdzie w grze Hypperbona przypadały pojedyńcze, podwójne i potrójne opłaty. — Ma słuszność Hela, cobyśmy poczęły, gdyby nam przyszło ponieść takie koszta! W jednej chwili zostałybyśmy bez grosza... i dalej ani rusz. Ale ja chcę ufać, że tak źle nie będzie. Zresztą po co nam się naprzód trapić — myślało dzielne dziewczę, wracając do zwykłej sobie wesołości. A że teraz jedynie gra Hypperbona zajmowała ją na świecie, nie omieszkała nabyć najlepszego „Przewodnika dla podróżnych po krajach Unii” i studyowała go z uwagą, śledząc za podróżującymi już partnerami, o których pisma podawały obszerne wiadomości, a tylko domysły i przypuszczenia o tych, którzy dla tej, czy innej przyczyny woleli pozostać w ukryciu. Jeszcze dwa dni, a rejent Tornbrock w obecności prezesa Klubu Dziwaków ogłosi, gdzie wyrokiem losu ma udać się piąta partnerka! Aż nagle w nocy dnia siódmego maja zaszedł wypadek wielkiej doniosłości w obecnem mianowicie położeniu obu przyjaciółek. Oto Helena Nałęcz dostała silnego bólu gardła i gorączki, tak, że czując się prawdziwie cierpiącą, zbudziła swą towarzyszkę. Jakże się przeraziła biedna Jowita! Ale teraz też dopiero okazała się w pełnem świetle jej natura łagodna, kochająca i zdolna do poświęceń. Cichutko zakrzątnęła się około pierwszych środków zaradczych, przygotowując płukanie i chłodzący napój dla chorej. — To przejdzie, moja najdroższa, przejdzie prędko — powtarzała, nie zdradzając nawet głosem, jak w rzeczywistości była zaniepokojoną. — Miejmy nadzieję, że przejdzie — odpowiedziała panna Nałęcz, bo choćby tylko dla ciebie, Jowito, pragnęłabym teraz mianowicie być zdrową. — Tylko nie kłopocz się już niczem. Sprobuj usnąć, sen to najlepszy lekarz. Ale choć chora rzeczywiście poczęła drzemać, poczciwa jej towarzyszka już całą noc czuwała przy niej, a skoro tylko rankiem usłyszała ruch u swej sąsiadki, pobiegła poprosić ją o wezwanie lekarza, którego porada wydała jej się konieczną. Tymczasem zanim tenże zdołał przybyć, już cały dom wiedział o chorobie piątej partnerki. Z domu wieść ta dostała się na ulicę i, jakby wiatrem niesiona, szła dalej i dalej; aż w końcu cale miasto zaalarmowane nią zostało. Czyż jednak można dziwić się temu? Wszakże Helena Nałęcz była teraz osobą, na którą publiczność Chicaga, mianowicie po odjeździe Kymbala, szczególną zwróciła uwagę; a nadto wszakże była jedyną tylko bohaterką między sześciu bohaterami gry Hypperbona. Przybyły wreszcie lekarz po zwykłym badaniu przepisał różne proszki, mikstury i herbatki. — Jakże pan konsyliarz znajduje stan chorej? —zapytała Jowita, drżąc z obawy usłyszenia niepomyślnej odpowiedzi. — Dotychczas niema nic groźnego i byle nie zaszły jakie komplikacye... — A czy są one możliwe?... — Nie, jeśli chorobę opanujemy w samym jej początku, tak, jeśli mimo naszych starań zdoła się rozwinąć... — brzmiała tajemnicza odpowiedź Eskulapa. — Ale pan może określić stan obecny? — O najdokładniej. — Więc cóż to jest właściwie? — Do tej pory zapalenie gardła i zajęcie oskrzeli, ale... — Ale?... — dopytuje panna Foley, coraz więcej zaniepokojona urywkowemi zdaniami doktora. — Ale bywają wypadki... Tak jest... może przyjść zapalenie płuc, a wtenczas rozumie pani, mielibyśmy chorobę bardzo poważną. Proszę więc ściśle wypełniać moje przepisy, do których zalecam jeszcze bezwzględny spokój. — O Boże zlituj się nad nami — westchnęła Jowita, zamknąwszy drzwi za odchodzącym lekarzem, który spieszył do swego samochodu, oblężonego już przez tłumy, domagające się pewnych wiadomości o stanie zdrowia piątej partnerki... Jowicie w tej chwili obojętna już była gra Hypperbona, obojętne jego miliony, widziała tylko swą ukochaną towarzyszkę zagrożoną ciężką chorobą, więc w smutku pogrążona siadła znów przy niej. Po pewnym czasie Helena poczęła drzemać i w tym śnie niespokojnym powtarzała często imiona swych współpartnerów. — Tak — pomyślała z pewną goryczą Amerykanka — ani Crabba ani Titburów nie spotkała podobna przeciwność, ani nawet Kymbala, ani Maksa Réala... Wszyscy mogli wyjechać zdrowi i rozpocząć grę dla zdobycia fortuny... Tylko właśnie moja dobra, kochana Hela leżeć teraz musi... A jeśli nie będzie mogła wyjechać choćby trochę później, jeśli jej los przeznaczy zbyt daleką miejscowość, jeśli nie zdoła stanąć na miejscu dwudziestego trzeciego, jeśli zostanie usunięta z gry, nie rozpocząwszy jej nawet... Cały ten szereg warunków, który w jednej chwili burzył piękny gmach marzeń dobrego dziewczęcia, dopełnił miary... Kilka kropli łez serdecznych stoczyło się po przybladłych jej policzkach. — Nie, nie — zawołała jednak po chwili, otrząsając się z niezwykłego sobie pognębienia — nie traćmy nadziei. Da Bóg, wszystko będzie dobrze, nie zajdą żadne komplikacye, o których ten straszny doktór wspominał. Moja Hela musi być zdrową i musi wygrać miliony Hypperbona!... Była już trzecia z południa, gdy chorą opuściła nieco gorączka, a atak kaszlu zbudził ją do rzeczywistości. — Jakże ci moja jedyna?... Czujesz się lepiej prawda?... Czego sobie życzysz bym ci podała?... — dopytywała z czułością Jowita. — Pić mi się chce strasznie, może trochę wody... — Oto ziółka z przepisu doktora, dobre są i uspokoją ci kaszel, następnie zażyjesz proszki. — Wszystko co zechcesz Jowito. — I będzie ci znów dobrze... — Będzie dobrze, Jowito. — Zdajesz mi się być mniej teraz cierpiącą? — Wesz sama, że jak gorączka ustąpi, zwykle każdy czuje mimo osłabienia pewną ulgę. — To już rekonwalescencya, moja droga — zawołała Jowita. — Zobaczysz, jutro nie pozostanie ani śladu choroby. — Ufajmy, że tak będzie — szepnęła Helena z bladym uśmiechem... — O niezawodnie — dowodziła przyjaciółka — i jak doktór przyjdzie, pewno ci już wstać pozwoli... — Przyznaj jednak, że mało mam szczęścia... — Ty mało masz szczęścia? A to coś nowego!... — Nie inaczej. Choroba ta najlepszym tego dowodem, i los popełnił wielką pomyłkę, że nie wybrał ciebie na moje miejsce. Poszłabyś jutro do Auditoryum i wyjechała tego samego dnia jeszcze. — Jabym miała odjechać i zostawić cię tu samą, cierpiącą? Żartujesz chyba Helu! — Umiałabym cię do tego zmusić. — W każdym innym razie gotową jestem cię posłuchać, ale gdy idzie o twoje drogie mi zdrowie nie masz wpływu na mnie. Zresztą co o tem wiele mówić, skoro nie ja, ale ty jesteś piątą partnerką, i nie ja, ale ty odziedziczysz miliony Hypperbona. I gdybyśmy też wyjechały jednę lub dwie doby później, pozostanie nam jeszcze dość czasu na podróż choćby z jednego krańca Unii na drugi. Helena pomyślała, że jej choroba może się przeciągnąć tydzień, kto wie, może nawet i dwa — ale nie chcąc martwić przyjaciółki, rzekła z uśmiechem: — Aby ci zrobić przyjemność, postaram się wyzdrowieć jak najprędzej. — Niczego więcej nie pragnę w tej chwili. Ale tymczasem dość już rozmowy; doktór zalecił ci spokój — może zaśniesz znowu, ja tu siądę niedaleko. — Jeżeli mię tok długo będziesz pielęgnowała, jeszcze się sama rozchorujesz... — Głupstwo! Mnie to wcale nie męczy. Zresztą mamy dobrych sąsiadów, gotowych każdej chwili mię zastąpić. Więc śpij spokojnie! W ciszy jaka zapanowała w mieszkaniu, uwagę Jowity zwrócił niezwykły gwar na ulicy, który aż na tak wysokie dochodził piętro. Zaciekawiona wysunęła się do przyległego pokoju i zobaczyła przez okno jak nietylko chodniki, ale całą ulicę zajmowały tłumy ludzi, a każdy z nich usiłował docisnąć się do domu Nr. 19, każdy chciał zasięgnąć bezpośredniej wiadomości o rzeczywistem stanie zdrowia piątej partnerki. — Jakże się ma? — pytali jedni. — Gorzej, odpowiadali drudzy. — Mówią o influenzie... — Gdzietam — zdecydowany tyfus... — Biedne dziewczę!... I co tu mówić o szczęściu ludzkiem. — Jakto? alboż to mało szczęścia być jedną z „siedmiu...” — Piękne szczęście, które jej nic nie da, gdy go nie może nawet poprobować. — A chociażby też mogła wyjechać, czyżby zdołała wytrwać w tak utrudzających podróżach — to przecie nad siły kobiety. — Możebne jest jednak, że partya skończy się po kilku zaledwie rzutach kości. — Albo przeciągnie się też długie miesiące... — I to racya! Wszakże tylko kapryśny los rozstrzyga wszystko... Te i tym podobne zdania dolatywały uszu Jowity, gdy u drzwi mieszkania posłyszała też ruch i stukanie. Byli to dziennikarze] reporterzy i najniecierpliwsi ze wszystkich ci, którzy już w zakładach stawili większe i mniejsze sumy na piątą partnerkę. Lękając się aby gwar ten nie podrażnił chorej, poczciwe dziewczę wyszło samo do sieni, by zapewnić wszystkich tam zgromadzonych, że niema nic groźnego i przeciwnie, spodziewane jest prędkie wyzdrowienie. Mimo tego, gwar na ulicy nie ustawał; co chwila tłumy pieszych usuwać się musiały z drogi przed zajeżdżającemi przed bramę karetami, a osoby w nich siedzące, zamieniwszy kilka słów z najbliżej stojącymi, kazały woźnicy nawracać... Byli to mieszkańcy bogatych dzielnic, tak samo ciekawi jak i najbiedniejsi. Wśród publiczności Jowita spostrzegła znajomą sobie postać komodora Urricana w towarzystwie drugiego mężczyzny, również, sądząc z ruchów, marynarza. Twarze obu były purpurowe a ich ręce w ożywionej gestykulacyi, ruszały się niby śmigi wiatraków. — Źle z nią, coraz gorzej — dowodził komodor. — Przeciwnie, twierdzą, że ma się lepiej — odezwał się ktoś bliżej stojący. — Kto śmie tak mówić — zahuczał strasznym głosem Urrican. — Kto śmie pleść podobne głupstwa — zawtórował mu towarzysz, rzucając dokoła dzikie spojrzenie tygrysa. Na tak nie dwuznaczną groźbę, w mgnieniu oka, utworzyła się dokoła tych dwóch gwałtownych ludzi przestrzeń wolna. — Turk, uspokój się — huknął znów komodor. — Ja mam się uspokoić — ja?... To łatwo tobie komodorze, który jesteś wzorem cierpliwości, ale ja gdy słyszę podobne brednie, o mało ze skóry nie wyskoczę. A więc był na świecie człowiek, wobec którego komodor Urrican mógł jeszcze uchodzić za anioła! Rzecz to prawie niemożliwa. Co wszakże pewnem było to to, że obaj ci ludzie przybyli jedynie na ulicę Sheridan, aby się przekonać i wmówić to drugim, iż odtąd gra Hypperbona już tylko sześciu liczyć będzie partnerów. Odczuła to instynktownie Jowita; więc w słusznem oburzeniu brała ją ochota zbiedz na ulicę i dać im stosowną moralną naukę, chociażby za to pożartą została przez tego tygrysa o twarzy ludzkiej. Dzięki tak rozsiewanym fałszywym wieściom, dzienniki wieczorne dnia tego przepełnione były najsprzeczniejszemi wiadomościami. Najgorsze z nich skazywały piątą partnerkę na śmierć rychłą, nieodwołalną — inne na konieczność operacyi skutkiem złamania ręki czy nogi; mniej krańcowe przedstawiały długą, ciężką chorobę, a tylko bardzo niewiele przedstawiało położenie w świetle prawdziwem. Najdalej wszakże posunął się redaktor „Chicago Mail,” który być może przez sympatyę dla komodora nie wahał się donieść, że Helena Nałęcz zakończyła już życie około godziny piątej przed wieczorem. Gdy się Jowita dowiedziała o tem, o mało nie zemdlała ze wzruszenia. — Jakto, więc są na świecie ludzie tak źli, którzy dla interesu czy przez zazdrość na podobne zdobywają się kłamstwa! A gdyby też w złą przepowiedzieli godzinę, gdyby mej Heli prawdziwe groziło niebezpieczeństwo... Na szczęście dłuższe nad tem rozmyślanie przerwała zapowiedziana rano wizyta lekarza, który znalazłszy swą pacyentkę znacznie lepiej, usunął wszelkie obawy. — A kiedy doktór wstać jej pozwoli? —zapytała panna Foley. — Nie wcześniej jak za tydzień. — Dopiero!... — Tak, i to pod warunkiem, że unikać będzie przeciągów, gwałtownej zmiany powietrza, wilgoci i t. p. — Ośm dni — powtarzała w myśli Jowita — ośm długich dni; i kto wie czy jeszcze zaraz potem wyjechać będzie mogła... Ale co tam! ja wierzę, że i tak mimo wszystkich przeciwności, nie kto inny tylko ona wygra... Z nadejściem wieczora chora czuła się znowu trochę gorzej i poczciwa jej przyjaciółka czuwała noc całą u jej wezgłowia; ale choć już zmęczona, za nic w świecie nie byłaby ustąpiła swego miejsca nikomu, i powiedzmy szczerze, czy znalazłaby też kogo troskliwszego i więcej wyrozumiałego od siebie. Już ranne słońce jaśniało godzin parę nad ziemią, gdy Jowita przypomniała sobie, że to właśnie dziewiąty maja i rejent Tornbrock przystąpi niezadługo do ceremonii rzucenia kości dla piątej partnerki. O, gdyby mogła być temu obecną w sali Auditoryum... Ale opuścić chorą, zostawić ją samą... nigdy!... Właśnie biedna jej główka pełna była tych myśli, gdy Polka zbudziła się znacznie pokrzepiona. — Jowito — rzekła — poproś naszej sąsiadki, żeby posiedziała teraz u mnie z godzinkę lub dwie, liczę, ze ci tego nie odmówi... — Czy życzysz sobie abym... — Tak jest, pragnę byś pojechała do Auditoryum. Na ósmą godzinę być tam trzeba, jeśli się nie mylę? — Tak jest na ósmą... — Więc pojedziesz moja droga, i kiedy tak wierzysz w moje szczęście... „Czy wierzę!” byłaby wykrzyknęła trzy dni temu Jowita, ale dziś już nie rzekła ani słowa. W milczeniu złożyła pocałunek na czole Heleny, poszła poprosić sąsiadkę, zacną wdowę po urzędniku kolejowym, a wprowadziwszy ją do swego mieszkania, zbiegła lekko po schodach, wskoczyła do najbliższej dorożki i zalecając pośpiech woźnicy, podała mu adres Auditoryum. Było zaledwie trzy kwadranse na ósmą, gdy weszła do sali przepełnionej więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Ci, którzy ją znali z widzenia, otoczyli natychmiast, dopytując o zdrowie piątej partnerki. — Dziękuję, ma, się zupełnie dobrze — odpowiada Jowita, torując sobie przejście bliżej sceny. — To szczególne — zauważyła jakaś dama do swej sąsiadki — przecież pisma ogłosiły już wczoraj śmierć panny Nałęcz, a tak serdeczna jej przyjaciółka jak panna Foley przychodzi tu dziś i nawet żałoby nie przywdziała!... — Rzeczywiście — odpowiada jej towarzyszka — dziwne jest jej zachowanie, wcale po niej smutku nie widać. Ale Jowita nie słyszy co dokoła niej mówią, cala jej uwaga zwróconą jest na scenę, na którą wstępuje już rejent Tornbrock w otoczeniu członków Klubu Dziwaków. Na stole zakrytym serwetą leży karta gry, dwie kostki i drewniany kubeczek. Spogląda na zegarek, jeszcze tylko pięć minut brakuje do ósmej. W ostatecznem oczekiwaniu gwar powoli przycicha, gdy naraz tubalny głos komodora rozlega się po sali. Hodge Urrican uważa za rzecz konieczną, uczynić pewną uwagę i prosi o głos. — Zdaje mi się, panie prezydencie — mówi coraz pewniejszy siebie — że zgodnie z wolą testatora, nie należy dziś rzucać kości, ponieważ piąta partnerka nie jest w możności... — Tak, tak! — zawtórowało kilka osób z najbliższego otoczenia komodora, ale najgłośniej ze wszystkich krzyczała osobistość, którą już dnia poprzedniego zauważyła Jowita w jego towarzystwie. — Cicho bądź Turk, cicho!... — wrzasnął Urrican tonem jakby swemu psu; nakazywał milczenie. — Ja, ja mam być cicho!... — W tej chwili... ani słowa!... Turk choć pąsowy na twarzy i z błyszczącemi oczyma, zamilkł wszakże, a komodor sam głos zabrał: — Jeżeli robię tę uwagę, to mam do tego słuszne powody, wiedząc, że piąta partnerka nie będzie mogła wyjechać ani dziś, ani jutro. — Ani nawet za tydzień — dorzucił ktoś z publiczności. — Ani za tydzień — powtórzył dobitnie Urrican — ani nawet za miesiąc, gdyż umarła dziś rano o godzinie piątej. Wiadomość ta podana z taką pewnością, wywołała silne na wszystkich wrażenie i grobowa cisza zapanowała w sali. Wszakże ha krótkę tylko chwilę. — To jest kłamstwem, niegodnem kłamstwem — zawołała Jowita Foley, starając się opanować swe słuszne oburzenie. — Niema i dwudziestu minut, jak opuściłam pannę Helenę Nałęcz, dzięki Bogu żywą i przytomną!... Teraz wśród zebranej publiczności, zagotowało się jak w kotle. — Jakże on to śmiał twierdzić — wołali jedni... — A to się pięknie przedstawił — dziwili się drudzy. — Uważam — rzekł ktoś dowcipny — że piąta partnerka okazała mało uprzejmości, nie zadawalniając najsłuszniejszego życzenia komodora!... — Oczywiście, że powinna była zdobyć się na tyle uprzejmości i... umrzeć coprędzej — dorzucił ktoś inny. Ale komodor nie był z tych, którzy uznają się łatwo za zwyciężonych — więc choć obniżył nieco skalę swego głosu, zawsze jeszcze pewny siebie, dowodził: — Więc dobrze — piąta partnerka żyje jeszcze, ale rzecz niezawodna, że jest z nią źle bardzo, a wobec takiego położenia rzeczy, uważam iż mam prawo żądać, aby moja kolej gry przyspieszoną została o czterdzieści ośm godzin — i dzisiejszy rezultat rzucenia kości już na mój był rachunek. Nowy wybuch protestu, śmiechu i tupania nogami był odpowiedzią większej części obecnych na beztaktowne żądanie komodora, mającego szczupłą tylko garstkę gotowych płynąć pod jego banderą. Nareszcie udało się rejentowi uspokoić tak burzliwe zgromadzenie, i gdy już względna zaległa cisza, rzekł z siłą przekonania: — Żądanie pana Hodge Urricana polega na zupełnie błędnem zrozumieniu woli testatora, i sprzeciwia się wszelkim regułom szlachetnej gry po Zjednoczonych Stanach Ameryki. Jakikolwiek więc jest obecnie stan zdrowia piątej partnerki, i gdyby nawet wykreśloną już została z liczby żyjących, zawsze obowiązkiem włożonym na mnie przez zmarłego Williama I. Hypperbona, jest rzucenie kości w dniu 9 tym maja na korzyść piątej partnerki, Heleny Nałęczówny. Gdyby we dwa tygodnie od dnia dzisiejszego, dla tej czy innej przyczyny, nie stawiła się na oznaczonym jej przez los miejscu, wtenczas dopiero gra w dalszym ciągu liczyć będzie tylko sześciu partnerów. Ale komodor Urrican nie uznał jeszcze za stosowne zamilknąć. Głosem, jak buk grzmotu, począł zarzucać rejentowi Tornbrock oraz zgromadzonym członkom Klubu Dziwaków fałsz, stronność, i interesowność w sprawie. A gwałtowne te słowa znalazły echo w piersi jego towarzysza, zacnego pana Turka, który z twarzą szkarłatną, z podniesionemi w górę pięściami, począł się przeciskać naprzód, ku scenie. Spostrzegł to komodor. — Gdzie... gdzie ty idziesz?... — huknął. — Tam... — zasyczał Turk. — Po co? — Żeby ich wszystkich za drzwi powyrzucać... — Tutaj Turk, ani mi się rusz!... — krzyknął Urrican, i Turk stanął na miejscu, chrapiąc głucho jak dzikie zwierzę przed swym pogromcą, którego nauczyło się słuchać i obawiać. Tymczasem na zegarze wieżowym wydzwoniła ósma, a z ostatnim jej dźwiękiem rejent Tornbrock ujął drewniany kubeczek, do którego wsunął obie kostki i poruszywszy niemi, dziś widocznie drżącą ze wzruszenia ręką, wyrzucił na rozłożoną jak zwykle na stole kartę. Prezes klubu i inni jego członkowie podeszli, aby sprawdzić liczbę punktów. — Sześć i trzy — dziewięć — ogłosił prezes Higginbotham. — Jaka szczęśliwa liczba! — oto jednym rzutem piąta partnerka dostaje się do dwudziestej szóstej przedziałki; do Stanu Wisconsin — powtarzano sobie wśród publiczności, spieszącej wieść tę roznieść po całem mieście.